


Down the road of Friend and Foe

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: The Walking Dead [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Carl Grimes Lives, Cheating Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Divorced Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Good Friend Shane Walsh, Good Person Merle Dixon, Good Person Shane Walsh, Good Sibling Merle Dixon, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt Merle Dixon, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes Bashing, Lori Grimes Being an Asshole, Lori Lives, Love Confessions, M/M, Merle Dixon Being Merle Dixon, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Merle Dixon Lives, Merle is Adorable, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Uh.......Has a thing for Merle, Oblivious Rick Grimes, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pansexual Negan (Walking Dead), Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Past Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Merle Dixon, Protective Rick, Protective Shane Walsh, Puppy Love, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Walsh Lives, Slow Romance, Smut, Sophia Peletier Lives, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Their are no Doms and Subs, Violence Against Walkers (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead), they take turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: Rick had woken up from the hospital, Cold, Scared and Alone.The only noises he heard were from the locked rooms he passed, Everything was trashed Garbage can's knocked over glass shattered and laying in piece's everywhere he had to be carful of his feet then and he remembered the clothing that was laying beside his bed, Backtracking he went back to his room and Found his sheriff clothing along with his hat and boots which was a huge relief.He took anything he could find using the Duffle Bag his clothes were in before leaving keeping his gaze from the corpse's he saw laying around the hallways.He thought about his family knowing that If they were alive Shane would have protected them he was probably the one who left his things there for him.But since there was no one around Rick decided to check out his and Lori's house anyway.His journey begun walking down the deserted road filled with empty cars and blood.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes/Duane Jones, Daryl Dixon & Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Merle Dixon & Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, Merle Dixon & Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon/Rick Grimes, Minor Negan/Merle Dixon, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes - Relationship, Past Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, past Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh - Relationship
Series: The Walking Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Down the road of Friend and Foe

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original summery! Ikr!?? Is total shite! But yeah big improvement thought that you'd all like to see just what your going to be dealing with when your reading y stories!  
> -YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-
> 
> Rick wakes up in the hospital very confused and worried Looking out the window he see's no one at all, So he does the only logical reason after hearing the moans and groans coming from the door that read 'dead inside' And assumed the worst. Changing his clothes he looked around the building to find anyone and maybe some food, He ends up finding a lot of meds and Vitamins He found a duffle bug and it was already filled by the first floor. He left the building and started searching around before he found a bike which He then took and paddled his way to his house where he found nothing, Just clothes thrown about so he went outside all decked out in his sheriff gear when he found a little boy almost getting bit by a women in a night gown, He had shot her in the head before checking to see if the kid was okay. A black man most likely the boys father came running out of a house he looked startled but quickly hugged his child close to his chest before he invited me into his house to stay the night saying more of them would come after hearing the gun shot. The man looked back at the women and a single tear trailed down his face I don't mention it.

Rick had went to the police station and had grabbed all the guns he could find along with some basic Toiletries' and rations that were stored here in case of emergency's. 

Walking around he looked at the empty chairs around the office sighing sadly, He hoped that hi friends and co-workers were alright but.... He doubted it.

He went over to his desk picking up the picture that he had of him, Shane and Carl They were hunting in woods one weekend and had taken a picture of the boys in the picture Carl was holding a rabbit that was somehow still alive and he had his arm draped over Shane's shoulder they were looking down at Carl's bright and happy grin as he cuddled the bunny to his chest.

The photo brought a silly grin to my face, I then took the picture out of it's casing and put it into my front pocket before going into the shower room, Where I promptly Dropped the Bag and Stripped my clothes 0ff to turn on the shower Moaning as the hot water poured over my body going down my neck down to my chest where it slithered down my legs all the way to the drain.

Grabbing a bottle of soup he scrubbed as hard as possible at his scalp making sure to get rid of all the dandruff before rinsing himself and turning off the water.

He dried himself off quickly before putting his uniform back on and grabbing a few spares before leaving the building.

He looked around at the various vehicles in the parking lot before saying to hell with it and hopped onto the bike twirling the keys in his hand and starting up the engine and Zooming off.

He passed a few.... _Things_ He Decided to just call them walkers And the were certainly not Human at least not anymore. They tried to grab him and when he shot it in the heart it still came at him So he made to shoot at the head just before its teeth could clamp down on his arm, He continued and Found three devouring a Dog Which was heart breaking to watch, He killed the three of them more quietly this time finding that they were drawn to noise and Found four puppies still alive and breathing it seems that the dog was giving birth when the walkers came up upon the poor thing.

He put the puppies into a Smaller bag giving them some dog food he had found earlier and had taken it just in case he got desperate. knowing the puppies wouldn't be able to eat it because they were to young he mashed it up and poured some water into it hoping for the best. before closing the Blue Bag and setting it in my lap before starting up the bike and continuing again.

Hearing some growling he stopped the bike and hot the walker about to bite into a child's neck. Starting it back up I ride over to the child to check if their alright a man comes running out a house and looks at the child freaking out his bleary eyes widening in fear before rushing over to the kid.

I stopped the bike and leaned it against the mail box hoping it would hold before grabbing my bags and jogging over to check if their okay.

The man looked startled when Rick came over to them before relaxing probably noticing I'm not stumbling over to beat them, "Duane go inside" Duane looks down in shame before nodding and scurrying back inside, Morgan looked back to me silently asking if I'd like to come inside.

Rick followed him in and Helped Push a bookshelf against the door, all of the windows had been covered with some tarp and their was a single candle lit that Duane was sitting beside staring down sobbing with his knee's pressed against his chest.

I waited leaning against the wall while The Man ran over to his child and started soothing him and asking what had happened he could hear bits of what they were saying.

"Why were you out there?"

"I-I wanted to put momma down B-Because It was making you sad a-and I-I wanted to make you feel better so I took the gun while you were sleeping..."

"I'm sorry Duane I shouldn't have made you suffer because I couldn't man up and leave the house, You didn't have to do that- you shouldn't have had to..." 

They quieted down and He took Duane upstairs So Rick decided to look outside through a small cut there were a lot more now probably drawn in by the noise from earlier, My Bike was fine still sitting there The walkers were passing through as if we weren't here. I sat down on a couch leaning back and looking up at the family portrait hanging up above the T.V. , Morgan came back down shortly after seeming to just remember that I was here.

"I forgot to thank you properly, Thank you for saving my son. My name's Morgan Jones Duane's asleep upstairs." Morgan said I could see the gratitude and relief in his eyes as he smiled at me ."My Names Rick, Rick Grimes and It was no problem I would hate to see my own son in that position....."Rick tells him giving Morgan his own small smile. 

They sit down and talk for a few hours before Morgan notices Rick hissing when he leaned down to pick up one of his bags, Rick let him check his gun shot wound Morgan told him that it was infected and he would need to clean and get him a clean bandage. Rick gave him the bag that he put all of his Loot from the hospital in Which Morgan whistled low at that before fixing him back up.

Morgan told him about how it started how people thought it was just cannibalism until people started coming back, he then told me about people going to Atlanta to seek shelter from the military Which made Rick think that Shane would have taken his family there.

Which gave him more hope to find his Wife and Son He asked Morgan if he wanted to come with him to Atlanta, Morgan agreed to go with him saying it was about time for them to leave So they decided to Get some rest and leave in the morning.

\---------

When we woke up I rubbed at my eyes blearily slowly sitting up and stretching my bones popping satisfyingly Feeling more awake Rick looks around remembering the events of what happened last night come back to mind.

He still hadn't really experienced much of the apocalypse he knew that it was only going to get worse for him. But he could hope, That was all he could do.

Morgan came downstairs with Duane right behind him, Morgan asked me if I could watch him while he packed since he didn't want Duane out of anyone's sight again.

Duane still looked sad about yesterday along with Morgan so Rick said yes which gave Morgan a few minutes of alone time and allowed him some time to get to know Duane. That's when Rick remembered the puppies! Rushing over to his blue bag he quickly unzipped it looking in.

Duane was startled but curious as Rick walked back over to him handing him the bag before taking it back "Are you allergic to dogs?" Rick asks not wanting to hurt Duane anymore in the last twenty-four hours Duane looked confused but shook his head so Rick handed him the bag back before rushing back over to his other bag.

He heard Duane's gasp and could practically hear the smile in his voice "You have puppies!" Rick looked back over and just as he thought their was a huge adorable Grin stuck to the kids face as he stared down at the balls of fluff in wonder and excitement "What are their names?" He asks slowly reaching his hands down before twirling his face in disgust.

"Haven't named them yet you can if you'd like" Rick says chuckling as Duane's face once again sprouted with happiness.

He picked up one of the pups cleaning the..... Shit off of it before checking their privet The pure white fluff ball was a girl which Duane named Lizzy, He named the pure back one Jack, He named the other Boy with a white head and tummy with the rest of it's fur being Black Alexander the great, and the last one was the biggest and a female that was white with dozen's of white spots covering her body.

Duane played with the puppies after they gobbled up the wet pet food, While Rick Cleaned out some of his bag where piles of dog poop were, thankfully He had placed them onto a cloth instead of the food and meds so everything was fine. Morgan came down and saw his sons smiling and Joyful face and a few tears slipped from his eyes, Probably the first time in months that he's seen his son act like an actual child.

"Found them yesterday forgot about them till now he fed and named them already" Rick says to Morgan who had looked at him questioningly but nodded at his small explanation, Morgan had frowned at the mention of forgetting about them though. "Well I guess it serves me right to forget about the puppies they shat in my bag" Now that got a laugh out of Him and they all shared a moment of blissful fun for a few minutes enjoying breakfast before they went outside.

Duane had the puppies and a few bags Morgan had the rest While Rick had a Machete out and a pistol ready for anything, They went to their car once they were in Rick Hopped onto his police bike Starting it up and leading them.

\-------

They made their way down the abandoned highway They decided for Rick to head in and look around while Morgan keeps Duane and the pups safe Rick handed them a radio just in case.

Slowing down he notice's that their were a TON of walkers surrounding the building which meant......That their may be people in their... Thankfully Rick can still aim as he managed to to hit a car and set off its alarm from about sixty feet away. Shane would call it his Weird Mojo where Rick could do anything if he set his mind to it it was a joke but heir may be some truth to it.

The walkers turned to the noise and gave Rick a opening to get inside, once he was in he got to the roof's door hearing someone yelling their voice was raw from who knows how long they had been screeching.

Rick unlocked it before closing and locking it back up in case and walkers heard them. Before He turned back to the redneck, Before he noticed that the man was missing an arm.

Rick sprinted over to him taking what was left of the mans arm, He seemed to have lost to much blood because he couldn't put of much of a fight no matter how much the man seemed to have wanted to.

Rick applied pressure to it but blood still seeped out and bone was sticking out skin tissue was everywhere, There was a bloody saw and The other half of his arm beside him. He must've cut ten off his arm trying to escape.

Walkers must have heard the commotion like Rick had expected to happen now what he didn't expect to happen was The door to start squeaking and breaking from the number of walkers that was trying to get to them. Rick tossed the man over his shoulder before looking around and all he saw was the building across from them. Cursing his luck he decided to to the only thing he could with the door finally collapsing and the redneck complaining......

He jumped to the other roof thankfully landing on his feet without dropping the man who had yelled out a loud "FUCK" On the way over an was probably about to pass out from Shock and blood loss, The walkers made grabby hands at them and the only thing they succeeded in doing was falling over the edge and falling all the way to the ground with a sickening "SPLAT" Rick could only smell rot and blood at that point their was blood all over his shirt and he was pretty surprised to find his hat still on his head.

He ignored the things popping into his head and ran into the building down the stairs through a few hallways and into an apartment where he found a gas stove.

He didn't see any other options so he took off his belt and put it into the Rednecks mouth telling him to bite down as hard as possible. He complied though didn't look to pleased about it, Rick turned the Stove on before taking His arm and putting it over the fire.

He let out a heart wrenching scream filled with pain as Rick made sure to get all of it before turning the stove off and running out to finding some alcohol and some bandages before he ran back in clutching at his arm looking back at Rick before squeezing his eyes and giving him his burned arm.

Rick Poured alcohol onto it handing the rest to the man thinking he could use it before bandaging it up and leading them over to a couch where they both collapsed.

After a few minutes of silence and them catching their breath he spoke "Rick- you?" The redneck snorted "Names Merle thx" His voice was ruff but that was to be expected since he was in so much pain just a few minutes ago and still was.

"Your welcome"

"Here's ya belt" Merle handed it back to me He nodded silently thanking him wrapping it back into his pants before dropping back down and shutting his eyes.

"What the hell happened up there?" Rick asks breaking silence looking over to the redneck who looked annoyed but didn't seem to be angry with Rick "I got cuffed to the damn roof Fuckers left me there ta die, Thanks for saving ma ass owe ya one Officer Friendly" 

Rick nodded understandingly they was silence again this time Merle Broke it "Going ta head back Ya can come if ya want" It was softly spoken and the way Merle said it sounded like he was worried He'd say no.

"Sure But I'll have to talk with Morgan to see if he would be okay with that" Rick says tilting his head thinking for a moment not noticing the hope that shined in Merle's eye for a second.

"Any clue on to what happened here?" Rick asks curiously Merle just raised an eyebrow at him as if to say Are you stupid? "Woke up from a coma a few days ago Morgan was still in the same place since the whole thing started.

Merle raised another eyebrow before shrugging and answering "People started piling in Thousand's of'em was in the Marines for bout ten years, Knew they were gon start bombing the big city's so me and ma lil brother stayed as far as fucken possible from the city's when we found this group who stayed put in ta woods, We were Lootin some building for supplies and Shit happened got bit so they hand cuffed meh to the roof, Jus so happened that the hand they cuffed meh with was the one dat got bit. Seems that I got it cut off jus in time Haven't got any of da symptoms so think im fine there-" From their he was just babbling and complaining, It seemed that he had a lot of bottled up emotions that came up from his near death experience and alcohol so rick draped a blanket over him and let im ass out soon joining his new Redneck friend in the deep embrace of sleep.

\-----------

When they woke up well, when Merle woke Rick up They quickly fled to the fire escape when walkers were banging on the door and about to break Rick closed the window looking back to Merle.

Merle still wasn't showing any of the walker symptoms he told him what they were on the way out, It had only been a few hours so hopefully Morgan wouldn't be TO worried. They traded small playful banter, Ricks favorite one so far was "Two heads are better then one........." "same thing goes with hands Merle" It had popped up when A walker got just a little to lose to us and merle had taken them both out in one go he said it after and we just stood there for a few seconds before I repined back, He chuckled at it before we continue on.

They made it to Ricks bike he hopped on with Merle pressed against his back as he raced off to where He left Morgan a few hours ago hoping that they were still there. thankfully they were.

Morgan quickly got out of the car and waited till Rick stopped the bike He was about to lecture him but raised his eyebrows at the man attached to his back like a Baby koala onto its mother, He looked like if he let go rick would suddenly disappear.

"I'm alright Morgan Found Merle without a arm onto of a roof helped him out and he's willing to let us come back to his camp maybe stay with em" Morgan thinks for a moment glancing back at Duane who was asleep in the back with the bag of puppies onto of him, Morgan nodded before getting into his car "Lead the way" He closed the door and started the engine.

"Can you give directions?" I ask Merle Who nods and proceeds' to tell me where to go about an hour later we make our way through some woods when Merle nods his head and Tells Rick to slow down, After a few seconds they stop at what seems to be a camp people were looing startled and confused.

Merle seemed to suddenly Block emotions from appearing onto his face as he steps off of the bike crossing his arms but then change's his mind and just hold his injured arm.

"Y-your not dead?!" A Korean boy says shocked and ashamed looking Merle up and down before looking back to some other members of the group.

"God damn it Merle you need to stop doin shit like that!" Someone said walking up to merle and giving him a tight bone breaking hug Merle only grinned as they separated.

Morgan's son woke up so they were walking up to Rick, He got off the bike putting it up onto its stand,

"Dad....?" A small voice asked Rick turned around and was met with two arms wrapping around his waist "Carl?" He asked before a Grin split onto his face and he hugged his child close squeezing the life out of him before he looked up and saw Shane.

Rick let go of carl and ran up to his brother and hugged him disbelieving grins on their faces as they laughed reuniting with each other.

"How the hell are you alive brother??" Shane exclaimed his silly grin still stuck on his face as his eyes welled u- with tears.

"My door was blocked guessing no one and nothing bothered coming into my room, Woke up a few days ago" We let go after a few seconds Rick slung an arm over his shoulder giving him another squeeze. They were brought out of their little happy moment to Merle and who Rick thinks may be Mere's little brother talking about his missing arm.

"How you alive? Others said ya got bit" Rick could hear the concern in his voice as he looked at his older brother.

"Cut it off Think I stopped the infection Officer friendly came to ma rescue Now come on I'm fucken starven!"


End file.
